Panoramic images have a wide angle of view that can be wider than the angle of view of a camera of portable electronic devices or terminals, e.g., smart phone, tablets, computers, etc. Currently, to take a panoramic photograph, a user holds the device and moves it manually across the subject to take multiple pictures. Users take photos around themselves until they have covered the whole intended field of view with a series of photos.
The process is quite complex for a common user to operate, especially as the position of the electronic portable device can be unintentionally changed from time to time in addition to rotating the smart phone. Changing the position of the smart phone increases the difficulty of stitching of the photos together to make a panoramic image.